Cache/Shufflex's Grand Conspiracy Theory
1 of 2 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=1187.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 8, 2016 12:57:53 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Shufflex's Grand Conspiracy Theory Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The Abyss » Technical Help/Bug Reports » Shufflex's Grand Conspiracy Theory « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 Author Topic: Shufflex's Grand Conspiracy Theory (Read 1721 times) Shufflex Sr. Member Offline 268 Shufflex's Grand Conspiracy Theory « on: August 04, 2015, 07:44:58 PM » Fellow autists, I believe we might not be safe here. In Rumsod's absence the servers have started to get a bit fucked. Maybe it's just bugs in the code, or maybe somebody with malicious intent has gotten access to them. I'd like to say the former, but let's look at exactly what's happening here: 1. TRW getting completely fucked. Factions switching countries, leaders randomly changing, and some superaspie in control of the unavailable countries (Nation ID of 0). I'd be willing to write this off as some minor code fuckups and exploits, but: 2. Some users (including mine) antivirus software is reacting to the site. For me it seems to just be happening at random, usually on the forums. These two things could be completely unrelated, but they're both problems in their own way. We know Rumcode is notoriously shitty, so somebody finding some exploits into the server while he's gone wouldn't be too farfetched. To be safe, just assume that some basement dweller has access to everything that you've put on this site, not that I think anyone would put anything important on BLOC but I never know with you people. I don't think they could do much more damage than that as long as you have antivirus that's better than McAfee, but I'm not really a tech person. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=2003574 Die Stahlhammer Hero Member Offline 631 Personal Text Matt Smith > David Tennant Re: Shufflex's Grand Conspiracy Theory « Reply #1 on: August 04, 2015, 08:12:19 PM » >not Malware anti malware bytes nigga u craycray Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=61954 All hail the Stahlhammer! Ept2415 Sr. Member Offline 499 Re: Shufflex's Grand Conspiracy Theory « Reply #2 on: August 05, 2015, 01:45:28 AM » Quote from: Shill Squid on August 05, 2015, 12:19:09 AM i bet the goons did this worse, the jews Logged Triumvir Lykos Hero Member Online 2206 Re: Shufflex's Grand Conspiracy Theory « Reply #3 on: August 05, 2015, 01:54:39 AM » my anti virus went mental. spooked me a little Logged Triumvir: Lykos of Praetoria Augusta SPQR Wiki Pertti II Hero Member Offline 1045 Re: Shufflex's Grand Conspiracy Theory « Reply #4 on: August 05, 2015, 05:45:25 AM » Quote from: Ept2415 on August 05, 2015, 01:45:28 AM Quote from: Shill Squid on August 05, 2015, 12:19:09 AM i bet the goons did this worse, the jews Oh shit. Logged Killing the occupiers is an act of worship. God has made it lawful. Grand Mufti of Hatmistan Former leader of Al-Qassam Brigades http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=46162 Die Stahlhammer Hero Member Offline 631 Personal Text Matt Smith > David Tennant Re: Shufflex's Grand Conspiracy Theory « Reply #5 on: August 05, 2015, 07:18:55 AM » Quote from: Pertti II on August 05, 2015, 05:45:25 AM Quote from: Ept2415 on August 05, 2015, 01:45:28 AM Quote from: Shill Squid on August 05, 2015, 12:19:09 AM i bet the goons did this worse, the jews Oh shit. return of TEST? Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=61954 All hail the Stahlhammer! Sir_Scarf Hero Member Offline 974 Personal Text Knight of the Lunar Brotherhood Re: Shufflex's Grand Conspiracy Theory « Reply #6 on: August 06, 2015, 12:15:38 AM » I'm running Avast and Adblock on Firefox, haven't gotten any red flags on my end. I'm still betting that it's whoever hacked into the unimplemented countries that fucked up the database. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49411 TRW: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100 Damnit Wlad Official of the Lunar Brotherhood Shufflex Sr. Member Offline 268 Re: Shufflex's Grand Conspiracy Theory « Reply #7 on: August 06, 2015, 10:04:37 AM » Quote from: Sir_Scarf on August 06, 2015, 12:15:38 AM I'm running Avast and Adblock on Firefox, haven't gotten any red flags on my end. I'm still betting that it's whoever hacked into the unimplemented countries that fucked up the database. I'm running the same, it's been a few days since I've seen anything. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=2003574 Ashley Ozdemir Sr. Member Offline 274 Re: Shufflex's Grand Conspiracy Theory « Reply #8 on: August 06, 2015, 08:46:36 PM » To add to the conspiracy theory, I am 99 percent sure our passwords are kept in plain text, even though Rumsod denies it. Logged Senator Ashley Ozdemir CEO of The Ozdemir Family Communications Company Robosax Hero Member Offline 515 Re: Shufflex's Grand Conspiracy Theory « Reply #9 on: August 07, 2015, 01:07:28 AM » Quote from: Ashley Ozdemir on August 06, 2015, 08:46:36 PM To add to the conspiracy theory, I am 99 percent sure our passwords are kept in plain text, even though Rumsod denies it. Quote $ins3 = mysql_query("INSERT INTO `user` (`username`,`password`,`email`,`nation`) VALUES ('$username','".md5($password)."','$email','$nation')") or die(mysql_error()); There is nothing to be suspicious about. There has been no breach in security. Your passwords are protected by the mighty encryption of md5. Logged Bloc: Sqynet. Former Leader of African Union, Innawoods, and Brotherhood of Zion. Why are you playing Bloc? Don't give Rumsod any shekels. April 2013 - February 2016. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52255 TRW 1: Venezuela/PDVSA Corp http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100021 Shufflex Sr. Member Offline 268 Re: Shufflex's Grand Conspiracy Theory « Reply #10 on: August 07, 2015, 09:42:01 AM » Quote from: Robosax on August 07, 2015, 01:07:28 AM Quote from: Ashley Ozdemir on August 06, 2015, 08:46:36 PM To add to the conspiracy theory, I am 99 percent sure our passwords are kept in plain text, even though Rumsod denies it. Quote $ins3 = mysql_query("INSERT INTO `user` (`username`,`password`,`email`,`nation`) VALUES ('$username','".md5($password)."','$email','$nation')") or die(mysql_error()); There is nothing to be suspicious about. There has been no breach in security. Your passwords are protected by the mighty encryption of md5. Explain what this means to those of us without a neckbeard. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=2003574 Robosax Hero Member Offline 515 Re: Shufflex's Grand Conspiracy Theory « Reply #11 on: August 07, 2015, 11:22:08 AM » Quote from: Shufflex on August 07, 2015, 09:42:01 AM Quote from: Robosax on August 07, 2015, 01:07:28 AM Quote from: Ashley Ozdemir on August 06, 2015, 08:46:36 PM To add to the conspiracy theory, I am 99 percent sure our passwords are kept in plain text, even though Rumsod denies it. Quote $ins3 = mysql_query("INSERT INTO `user` (`username`,`password`,`email`,`nation`) VALUES ('$username','".md5($password)."','$email','$nation')") or die(mysql_error()); There is nothing to be suspicious about. There has been no breach in security. Your passwords are protected by the mighty encryption of md5. Explain what this means to those of us without a neckbeard. I forgot that bloc no longer allows you to set your password the first time you register but sends you a randomly generated password but the same thing applies to when you change your password. If you use the password "fish" it would store it as a hash such as "83e4a96aed96436c621b9809e258b309" but of course its easy to decrypt such a common word if you know its encryption. More or less passwords aren't stored in plain text. Logged Bloc: Sqynet. Former Leader of African Union, Innawoods, and Brotherhood of Zion. Why are you playing Bloc? Don't give Rumsod any shekels. April 2013 - February 2016. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52255 TRW 1: Venezuela/PDVSA Corp http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100021 Ashley Ozdemir Sr. Member Offline 274 Re: Shufflex's Grand Conspiracy Theory « Reply #12 on: August 07, 2015, 02:45:21 PM » Quote from: Robosax on August 07, 2015, 11:22:08 AM Quote from: Shufflex on August 07, 2015, 09:42:01 AM Quote from: Robosax on August 07, 2015, 01:07:28 AM Quote from: Ashley Ozdemir on August 06, 2015, 08:46:36 PM To add to the conspiracy theory, I am 99 percent sure our passwords are kept in plain text, even though Rumsod denies it. Quote $ins3 = mysql_query("INSERT INTO `user` (`username`,`password`,`email`,`nation`) VALUES ('$username','".md5($password)."','$email','$nation')") or die(mysql_error()); There is nothing to be suspicious about. There has been no breach in security. Your passwords are protected by the mighty encryption of md5. Explain what this means to those of us without a neckbeard. I forgot that bloc no longer allows you to set your password the first time you register but sends you a randomly generated password but the same thing applies to when you change your password. If you use the password "fish" it would store it as a hash such as "83e4a96aed96436c621b9809e258b309" but of course its easy to decrypt such a common word if you know its encryption. More or less passwords aren't stored in plain text. Then how does it email your password to you in plain text when you change it? Logged Senator Ashley Ozdemir CEO of The Ozdemir Family Communications Company Robosax Hero Member Offline 515 Re: Shufflex's Grand Conspiracy Theory « Reply #13 on: August 08, 2015, 04:39:46 AM » Quote from: Ashley Ozdemir on August 07, 2015, 02:45:21 PM Quote from: Robosax on August 07, 2015, 11:22:08 AM Quote from: Shufflex on August 07, 2015, 09:42:01 AM Quote from: Robosax on August 07, 2015, 01:07:28 AM Quote from: Ashley Ozdemir on August 06, 2015, 08:46:36 PM To add to the conspiracy theory, I am 99 percent sure our passwords are kept in plain text, even though Rumsod denies it. Quote $ins3 = mysql_query("INSERT INTO `user` (`username`,`password`,`email`,`nation`) VALUES ('$username','".md5($password)."','$email','$nation')") or die(mysql_error()); There is nothing to be suspicious about. There has been no breach in security. Your passwords are protected by the mighty encryption of md5. Explain what this means to those of us without a neckbeard. I forgot that bloc no longer allows you to set your password the first time you register but sends you a randomly generated password but the same thing applies to when you change your password. If you use the password "fish" it would store it as a hash such as "83e4a96aed96436c621b9809e258b309" but of course its easy to decrypt such a common word if you know its encryption. More or less passwords aren't stored in plain text. Then how does it email your password to you in plain text when you change it? We're talking about storage here. Its stored like this: When you change your password it is sent by HTML form which is sent plain text to the web server and then generates the email but it stores it md5 in the datebase. Logged Bloc: Sqynet. Former Leader of African Union, Innawoods, and Brotherhood of Zion. Why are you playing Bloc? Don't give Rumsod any shekels. April 2013 - February 2016. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52255 TRW 1: Venezuela/PDVSA Corp http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100021 spurdobenis Sr. Member Offline 307 Re: Shufflex's Grand Conspiracy Theory « Reply #14 on: August 10, 2015, 11:32:21 AM » Avast web shield blocked an image in an ad and sha1.js. Adblock Plus and many other ad blockers do not prevent ads containing malicious scripts, flash, or images (yes, images can be malware vectors) from reaching your pc, they simply prevent the elements from being displayed. Logged http://blocgame.com/stats.php? Oh you thing menes will protec yo? :DDD I wuz born in da menes XDDD, molded bai dem :D:DD I didn see srs disgussion til I was already a man xDDDD t. Bane Print Pages: 1 2 « previous next » My Community » The Abyss » Technical Help/Bug Reports » Shufflex's Grand Conspiracy Theory SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2